Narutoella
by aivivi
Summary: Recreation of Cindrella Naruto style. SasuNaru pairing. Some humor
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto nor Cinderella. But the original idea of combining the two is mine. All mine…Mwhahahahahahahaha

--Once upon a time, a long long time ago, in a pleace far far away… there was light. And the light was good. But the light has nothing to do with this story so just forget about the light because you'll never see it and it has nothing to do with this story… I said that already.. Oh well…(throws light out the window)…On with the story….enjoy! (Chibi!)

Prologue

At the beginning, it started with a rich and noble man who fell in love with a village woman. Though their union was not excepted in society, they go married. Together they produced a child. The mother, however, died while giving birth. Alone and sorrowful, the father raised his son all by himself… for 5 years. Finally, he thought his son should be raised with a mother figure and so he remarried. The woman that he took as his bride had already married twice before. Leaving her with two daughters. They lived happily for a month until the father died of a broken heart.

Leaving the widow bitter and scornful of the son he left her. The resemblance of her most recent husband shone so brilliantly through the boy, she wished to be rid of him. But the law of that time forbade that, if she wished to remain on that estate. The will that was left, left everything to the boy to inherit on his eighteenth birthday. But, conveniently for the mistress, the document that proved it was lost.

The widow soon changed her name back to her original maiden name. Her daughter's back to their birth father's names. The boy's stayed unchanged. The strong noble bloodline was soon forgotten except by the few of the oldest around. As time passed, the rambunctious little boy was treated as a slave and soon acted like one. Though so poorly treated, he kept his heart of gold and cared for everyone, even though no one cared for him. Grown-ups scorned him at the memory of the frowned upon union, blaming him for their deaths. The children took after their parents with an exceptional few who were raised better, and a couple of old wise ones.

Twelve years have passed since the death of the nobleman and at this point is where our story truly begins….

Author's Note:  Sorry for being so short but this is just the prologue. Tell what you guy's think and I'll update faster by how many updates I get alrighty then. Bye bye…


	2. What was it like?

"Naruto!"

'A headache is starting to form, I could feel it,' Naruto grimaced. Sighing, the blonde trudged grudgingly to the dining hall. The walls were white-washed stones with two windows on each side. A long red oak table was centered in the middle of the hall. At the far end of the table sat Naruto's only family. Tsunade, his step mother, sat at the head in all her blondish glory. At her right was placed Ino, the 2nd oldest. On Tsunade's left, the youngest, Sakura was fuming over her plate.

"Yes?" Naruto stated. Dressed in mild everyday villager clothes, he could probably be pointed out as a servant or slave. Wearing black pants with a loose white shirt and having black boots on his feet. He was the oldest and he was the man of the house but that didn't matter, not in this house. Not with these women.

"Naruto! My food taste like shit! And how come my toast is dark brown! I hate burnt toast! Take it away! Now!" Sakura screeched throwing a dish at the wall right beside Naruto's head. It shattered and the bread slid down the wall leaving a buttery trail.

"But, sister dear, you told me yesterday that you preferred your toast a little burnt. I was only trying to fix it the way you liked it to be." Naruto commented, trying to defend his actions, but to no avail.

"How dare you speak back to her," Tsunade hissed, "I think that sharp tongue of yours will do good while you clean the tapestries."

"But, mother dear, I just cleaned those yesterday…"

"And you will clean them again. Also, since you talked back for the second time today, you will also scrub all the floors spotless, chop 200 pieces of wood, clean all the windows and wash every stone that makes up our walk to the front gate! And for the last time, you will refer to me as mistress, IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Yes mothe… mistress." Naruto bowed slightly and began his retreat. He could never win with her. Damn that darn Tsunade-baba and her spoiled brats.

"Serves you right," Ino sneered as she stuck her nose up in the air, " And while your at it, clean up my dresses. They're getting a bit tattered."

"Mine as well," commented Sakura.

"While you are doing your chores, we will be out in the market buying some more jewelry and pretty pointless other nothings," Tsunade chimed. All three rose and strode in single file to the door. Tsunade first, wearing a casual yet stylish white dress, followed by Ino in a purple long dress and Sakura trailing in a red dress lined with green lace. They all boarded a black carriage with brown horses. The horseman clicked his tongue twice and they rode out the gate.

The door slammed in slow motion as Naruto was left the desolate room all on his lonesome. Looking like the epiphany of loneliness as he stood there with door closed inches from his face. A sad distant look over came him and who could guess what was on his mind at that moment.

"Oh well," said Naruto solemnly, "This wouldn't be the first time I was left behind."

Sadness crept into the room until it filled it with deep emptiness. It grew cold and damn as if sensing the torment of the child left behind. If a pin would have dropped at that very moment there would have been no sound when it hit the ground for it would not dare break the silence that had settled in the room. Though a dog and a couple of daring mice did. The dog came and tugged on the boys pants while the mice tagged along behind him. Naruto looked down and then a smile slowly crept on his face as he laid his eyes on his disturbers.

"What do you think your doing Kiba?" Naruto taunted while picking up the chocolate brown husky dog. The thing that was unique about Kiba was that he had two wide red marks on the sides of his face and no one knew how they got there. This was one of the reason Naruto liked him because he reminded him of himself. The scares on his cheeks seemed similar to Kiba's somehow.

Then Naruto looked down to spot three little mice. The first on was Lee who was a light brown mouse with a small green spandex-like shit. Next to him was Choji who was a big dark brown mouse with a blue scarf around his neck. He also seemed to be chewing on a chip that was daintily placed in his mouth. Choji was dragging a very tired looking mouse Naruto named Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a black mouse with very little distinguishing qualities except for the fact that he was very lazy.

"Ah…So the whole fleet came to visit me." Naruto cheered up a bit that at least he mattered to someone. Even thought they weren't exactly human, they were still important to him in his world. Right at that moment, a black cat started to stalk from the shadows behind the mice. Kiba started barking like mad but it was too late. The black blur rushed forward, headed straight for the mice.

"Orochimaru…" Naruto breathed quickly before he dashed and snatched the mouse the black cat was about to swallow. Dropping the little devil covered in fur, it dashed off down the hall but not without leaving a few battle scares on Naruto's exposed hands. The brown pup gave chase to it down the hall and out of sight.

"That was close," a relieved blonde looked down at the bundle in his scared hands. The mouse just happened to be Shikamaru. "It just had to be you, you lazy mouse."

Choji and Lee came out from under a nearby chair. Choji's chip was intact and the little rascal was still chewing away like the recent ordeal was just a trivial matter. Lee was already out from under the table leg and in a fighting stance toward the direction in which Orochimaru had just fled.

"Oh… I see you finally are getting brave once the trouble is over." Naruto grinned. Lee turned around and did a chibi blush. Kiba returned triumphantly with a piece of black fur hanging exquisitely in his mouth.

"Way to go Kiba! But I still have to get started on my chores or Tsunade-baba will have my head for slacking off and I won't see day for a week!" Naruto sarcastically drawled. Sighing the blonde looked around at what he should start to do first.

"Let's get started on the damage than…You three will start cleaning the stones on the sidewalk," Naruto designated jobs while handing the mice three small toothbrushes. "And you, Kiba, will dust all the windows and all the floors so I can clean them later." The boy handed Kiba a duster while tying a hand sweeper to his tail. "I'll get started on their dresses so they'll be dry by the time they get back or those two sister dears of mine will throw a fit," a mischievous smile crept up his face, "We wouldn't want that now, would we."

All the animals went to work throughout the house while Naruto trudged up to his sister's rooms to get their dresses, grabbing tapestries on his way up. Both of their bedrooms were pretty much alike. They both had vanity mirrors, huge dressers and queen sized beds with tapestries hanging down. The only difference was that Ino had lavender tapestries while Sakura had pink. Tsunade's bedroom was pretty much similar except she had a king size bed with turquoise sheets.

Naruto walked through each room and opened the tall wooden dressers. God he hated doing laundry. The thought of taking these damn frilly things and being careful for house so he wouldn't tear anything was almost too overwhelming. In the end, he would only be sore but his hands would be all pruney too. Collecting the dresses to rinse and hand wash by hand he frowned.

'Oh well… better get started.' The blonde pulled a blue headband out of his back pocket and tied it around his head. While he looked down at the tub of suddy water, sparing a glance over to the axe stuck in a stump with a pile of wood sitting next to it he could only think of one thing. Placing both hands on his hips he challenged himself, 'It's on!'


	3. Market Place

Alo every body! It is I the lost one who has returned to tell the story… Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen… I'm saying it as an apology for taking so long. Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen… Okay…. Gomen… okay…. Now I'm over and so will you since I just finished the story! Yay! I made it a bit longer so that you could have a little bit of a better story.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine… He's Sasuke's…. ;P

Chapter 2 "Market time"

In the back of the stone building that was the home to our hero was a grove and great trees that lined the yard to give the illusion of a small yard, but just beyond that natural fence was a brook followed by a small storing shed. Degradingly, the women of this certain household despised the very presence of the blonde but had to tolerate it if they would remain with their comfortable life style. The old hag did indeed give him his own little tower on the most deserted and ugliest wing of the house. But, even though Naruto was so far away from them, he could still hear them screaming his name in the middle of the night with obscene suggestions that they expected him to actually do. One time Sakura had a craving for fish in the middle of the night and forced Naruto to actually get up, go to the river, catch a fish, clean it, cook it and serve her in the freakin middle of the night! He was always peeved about that little episode she pulled on him. How the heck was she getting craving in the middle of the night when she wasn't even pregnant? With that thought, he prayed to god to help make sure that he wasn't around when she was, because that was the scariest thing imaginable to him. He preferred his time at the shed because at least he had to make Sakura walk all the way out and across the river if she needed something so bad. She usually didn't because she doesn't want to put in the effort to walk 'all' that way.

But at this time, we find our poor hero in the yard after his morning chores. Oh how the days dragged on not to different from this one. Waking up five in the morning to cook that women's food and to do simple morning chores. They all refused to do one ounce of work in this place. Oh, woe was our little hero.

'Stupid Tsunade-baba' Naruto thought foggily as he lay exhausted by next to the wood chopping stump. Sweat dripped down the side of his face as he tried to ignore the upcoming second head ache of his day. Attempting to move an inch was harder than it has ever been in his life. After five minutes flew by, Naruto tried once more to move his body.

'My arms feel like jelly' at his second attempt to move his arms an inch off the ground only to drop them again against the cool dirt beneath him. Un-wanting to move for the rest of his life, Naruto just relaxed and thought about nothing. Keeping his thoughts far away from the throbbing feeling from his hands. Not only were they wrinkled but now they had blisters, one blister for every finger trailing all the way down the lining of his palm.

Letting the wind wisp through his hair, Naruto just relaxed for the first time in what seemed like his whole lifetime. Completely exhausted and, yet, somehow he felt like he was finally at peace. The shade of a nearby tree creped over him while the sun decided to change its position while Naruto was slipping between sleep and contentment.

Then as if on que, three little mice came walking in a line. Lee first walking in army fashion with a toothbrush on his shoulder. Choji next, wabbling along, his toothbrush strapped to his back with a piece of string he must of found somewhere. Last but not least, Shikamaru trailed behind, dragging his toothbrush as if it was the scum of the earth that was trailing behind him. All lined up in front of Naruto and saluted in the most adorable way. Kiba came running out of the house, the hand duster still strapped to his tail except it was now full of dust. Stopping only to bang his tail on the side of the house to rid himself of the dusty brush and trotted over to stand next to the mice. Naruto wearily lifted one eyelid to peer at his little cadets. Naruto gave a mock salute from where he was standing.

"At ease men," Naruto waved his hand outward. Immediately all of the animals plopped down exhausted. The mice decided Kiba was the best pillow they ever had and used him accordingly. Kiba would've protested if he had the energy to but for now, he simply did not care. A wind came and blessed them with its cool comfort and wrapped them all in an blacked of icy splendor. The rustling of hanging dresses brought Naruto senses about.

"Damn dresses. They're annoying all by themselves, without the girls even in them!" Naruto scowled while pondering what else he had to do today. The mice and the dog started snickering like there was no tomorrow. Agitating the blonde, Naruto was filled with a temporary adrenaline rush, sat straight up, yanked of his shoe and threw it toward the animals. He obviously missed them all and the shoe landed with an unceremonial thud somewhere in the grass. This just caused the animal to laugh hysterically at the teen's antics. After a while he mentally went through his checklist for the day. Washing…check…Chopping…check…stones…check…windows…check…drapes…check…groceries…..

'Damn!' Naruto mentally screamed. The hardest thing on the list wasn't even out of the way. Everything about this day seemed to hate him. Begrudgingly, the boy sighed and sat up. Cracking his neck on each side before standing to reclaim the shoe he threw. The creatures of the house watched him curiously as he went about his task. Only after placing the shoe back on his feet did Kiba bark and wimper to the blonde. Naruto turned around and smiled for a second then retreated back to the house.

Stopping only to wash the sweat and dirt off his face in the copper basin next to the back door, he grabbed a wooden weaved basket and started putting some food in it. Flinging a black cape with a hood that drapped down to his lower back over his shoulders and tied it in the front, Naruto thought of what else he needed to take with him. Glancing up, he saw the little sealed jar on the highest shelf above the door, Naruto retrieved just a bit of money he saved from that spendy mother of his so they would at least have food to eat the next day. Just as he was about to walk out the back steps, a rock magically made itself known and tripped the boy so that he landed flat on his face. 'This day definitely is out to get me.'

The town was nothing fancy but it was simply beautiful at the same time. The castle was gigantic sitting on top of a hill that seemed to expand out gradually so that the castle itself would look like a mountain from a distance. The castle liked its scenic view so it kept a large portion behind the castle as open and spacious as possible with rivers and tree groves stretching for about a mile. In front of the castle was the stoned town with its many different sections. The winding streets seemed to snake their way all around the town, never knowing where they're going unless you lived there all your life. In the front of the castle, there was a great fountain and past that fountain was a long street that came to be known for it's marketplace for tourist and citizens alike.

Naruto's house was among one of the oldest in existence among this old kingdom, so it was nestled near the castle yet had it's own little portion of the back section of the kingdom. It faced the town so the walk was never that far, the road leading to his house though was very well hidden. You couldn't even find the road to Naruto's house unless you knew where it was, but even then you would have a difficult time finding it. Out of this mysterious road, a blonde head popped out to make sure the coast was clear. He was not really favored in this town so he had a tendency to hide his vibrant hair. The cloak he was wearing was common place in this village so he could be mistaken for almost anybody.

Walking the road that would lead him to the market place. Everyone was bustling and chattering so much that they didn't even notice when Naruto walked out of the back alley and into the street. Keeping his head low enough so they couldn't see him but he could tell who they were and where he was going, headed towards the less busy side of the street. Here an old woman smiled as she saw him approach. The woman was hunching forward from age and sitting on a stool. Draped in an old dusty purple shawl and a crinkled black dress. Her grey hair was pulled back in a small bun in the back of her head and her nose was adorned by old square shaped glasses. The booth set up around her was adorned with many different items from the odd and peculiar trinkets to everyday groceries and clothes. Naruto smiled and waved at her as he approached. The only ones that ever seemed nice to him was the old people. This gave Naruto a sense of respect to why the elderly should be honored. They were the only kind people in the world. Everyone else was just too difficult.

"So young noble sir," the old woman cackled, "With what can I help you with today?"

"How many times must I tell you to not call me that ma'am? I don't think that it really suits me," Naruto said while scrunching his nose.

"But I had been brought up referring to people by their proper classes. Have been all my life and I don't think I will change that now," She glanced at him through her spectacles, "Besides, I think a good noble sir should be referred to by his rightful title."

Naruto blushed a bit at this comment. Arguing with this woman was all but useless. She's called him young noble sir for as long as he could remember. Glancing around, he saw some foreign girls giggling and looking at him. He hated when other people heard her comments because as soon as they asked some locals about him, they would change their minds immediately. Sighing at this thought, he ignored them and continued with his business.

"Sorry Obaasan," Naruto snickered, "I just need to get the usual groceries. Our supplies are getting low yet again."

There was a shrilly voice coming from down the road that the boy knew all too well. Glancing towards the noise, the blonde saw the three women of the house looking very snooty in front of a vender. Shamelessly spending the money on jewelry and make-up. Sighing once more he looked back towards the old woman.

"Those females are going to buy us out of house and home. It's hard enough as it is without them flaunting around and buying every pretty thing that they don't even need." Naruto sighed and tilted his head in exasperation.

"Yes those spoiled, fake, scanty, with was but never will be royalty are a pain to my sight. Oh how could the gods place such a nice young noble with such horrid girls I will never know," the woman shook her head from side to side.

"Because the gods are out to get me as well as everyone else in this village. Well, except you obaasan."

"Surely I can't be your only friend. How could a nice strapping young man not have friends. This is just ridiculous." She frowned.

"It doesn't really matter, Obaasan. That's just how the world works." He said spinning his finger in little circle toward the sky.

"It's just not right."

"Oh well, here's the money I owed you from the last time. I didn't mean for it to take so long for me to pay you back."

"But Naruto, you don't need to pay me back. I'm a rich old woman who doesn't really care for the trivial riches of the world. I'd rather give all my belonging to you instead of the spoiled brats that I have as grandchildren. They don't even have time to visit me!" She stoke a tragic pose with her hand over her head and the other clenched over her heart.

Laughing at the strange woman who was trying to cheer him up the blonde said, "Thanks Obaasan, I needed a good laugh."

"Oh!" exclaimed the old woman, "I almost forgot! Would you like to work for me for a while? You earn some extra money. But you got to promise me that you will spend it on yourself and not of those foolish women you call your family."

"Okay…, I promise," Naruto eyed her suspiciously. He needed the money but wasn't sure if he wanted to get it that bad.

"Alright, young noble sir. What I need for you to do is deliver some of the stuff I got to the castle kitchen. Do you think you can handle this?"

"Of course I can Obaasan! You can count on me!"

"Well I don't know…."

"Obaasan! That is not funny!"

"Hahahaha, I would rather say that you are very funny!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the woman while she cackled from looking at him. Reaching under the desk she pulled out a brown package that was tied up with string. Handing it to the boy who placed it in his basket and was about to set off when the woman called him back.

"Why don't you leave those groceries of yours here so that you don't have to lug those around all the time. I know your tough and all but it would look more professional without a basket of vegetable on your side. When you get to the side entrance, you are to walk straight down the first corridor, take a 3 lefts, one right, walk down the stair case, take three rights, two lefts, go down the third corridor and proceed to the big wooden door at the end of the sixth corridor. Can you remember that?" she gazed at him for a moment.

"Yeah, right, right. Just make sure you don't sell my groceries to anybody. I need that basket," Naruto eyed her before smiling with a grin that split his face in two. Waving at her, he dashed towards the castle at top speed.

"Or was it just the second left and down to the oak door lined with bronze…. Hmmm…" she pondered to herself. "Oh well, he'll eventually ask for directions since I sent him the wrong way. Oh well, what's done is done. At least he'll get a first class tour of the castle."

Gleefully the old woman went about her tasks completely forgetting her thoughts of the blonde when the next customer showered up at her booth.

TBC….

Author's note: So how did you guys like my story. Please, review on my story. Sorry for taking so long and I got all the rest of the story in my head I just need to type it down. I expand it as I go. Hope you're happy with this one. Fans of my other story… I'm getting to that. Thanks for those who are loyal. I would give you something but then I'm don't like giving things away so I guess I won't. Just review and I'll think about typing faster.


	4. Intro Sasuke

Hey all ya's peoples out there. It's me! It's me! Guess what, I came back and you know what! That is soooo cool! I used to get frustrated over other people who didn't update for over years and now here I am after almost a year. Hey… at least I'm updating. I got tired of gomen and I think I mellowed out a bit. Or maybe I'm just tired… it's the middle of the night… yes I'm weird… no…. I'm nocturnal. Right at this second I completely forgot what I was writing this chapter about but I'm improvising so hope it's not to cruddy. Well… enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. Sasuke does ;P

* * *

Narutoella Chapter 3

Intro Sasuke

'_Damn… what a boring day. All I have been doing is reviewing on diplomatic etiquette. This sucks... Royally!' _Sasuke was sitting in the palace library over an open dusty book staring out a window. He already knew this book forwards AND backwards… he really didn't see the point anyway. Everyone whose ANYONE knows that half the people at the diplomatic meetings are actually asleep!

With these thoughts he rolled his eyes as he heard the banging of a door opening and shutting. His teacher has returned._ 'Whoopee' _he mocked in his head.

"Good morning to you, Sasuke. I see you are actually here on time and supposedly studying your etiquette for once?" a brown haired teacher asked questioningly with one eyebrow raised. He looked upon the raven haired prince dressed in his black nobles jacket, light tan pants and black boots leaning on to his chair with a large book on the stone table in front him near the window.

"Yes… Iruka-sensei…" Sasuke sighed. Oh how he hated studying. Why does the future king need studying anyways. He's the "King" for crying out loud. Can't the king do whatever he wants? Yet he couldn't get out of it this time because he had been vanishing and avoiding studies to go train on the grounds with his very stoic friend Neji. Iruka complained to the current king so much that the King had to officially order Sasuke to brush up on his studying.

As it turned out, the 'current king' of this time was none other than our beloved mask wearing ninja, Hatake Kakashi. The tale that wrapped itself around Sasuke was that his royal family ruled all but his father died in a war stake out during the twenty-five year war. His mother three years later died of plague when Sasuke was eight years old. His older brother Itachi came to rule when he was only sixteen years old. Itachi was a fighting prodigy but it drove him crazy that he wasn't allowed to battle because he was the king. It took only four months for the older sibling to grow so frustrated that he denounced his claim to the throne and vanished without a trace. No one could track him because he was so good at what he did.

Thus the throne was in trouble for a bit because the next crowned prince was eight years old and too young to take the responsibilities of the throne. Everyone thought Itachi would become king and remain their king and bear children so no one really trained Sasuke in that area. He just wasn't ready. So the crown went to their defense specialist Kakashi. It was argued about because Kakashi was not related to the blood line but then it was decided that it would be temporary until Sasuke reached his eighteenth birthday. Sasuke was now a week shy of his seventeenth birthday.

"Now we will continue your studies with foreign languages. First we will start with German, than some English," Iruka started pulling out more books of different colors and stacking them around Sasuke. All the pitied prince could do was watch as he calculated his free time today was flying out the window.

'_I'm already smart enough. Even Kakashi himself commented that I was tutored beyond my years. Iruka needed to take a chill pill or something because he's freaking out to much. I know my seventeenth birthday is coming soon but, danm, he doesn't need to go overboard this last year. I'm already prepared to rule.' _Sasuke sighed and looked at the books. He had spoken with Kakashi earlier because he was the only one who could 'simmer down' Iruka. That devious king said that he had a plan but shortly afterward he disappeared all together. Sasuke hadn't seen mask or hair of this king with a plan.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Okay so we will begin…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

" sigh could you excuse me for a moment your majesty." Iruka bowed a little towards the stoic prince and headed for the door. With a large clink he managed to open the gigantic heavy door to peer outside. "Yes, can I help you?"

All Sasuke could hear was a shocked "Hey!" and the closing of the door. _'Ah so this is what he had in mind'._ Sasuke didn't need a second hint to book it out the back entrance that lead into the servant's quarters.

What happened to out little disappearing teacher? Well, right outside the door he was trapped between to two strong arms. He started to give feeble complaints but was so flushed that he could barely make sense.

"Umm… Your majesty… Please… I need to go back and do Ah a lesson." The teacher was starting to lose his resolve as his silver haired king started to lick the side of his neck. The presence was strongly felt through the brown haired scholar that he shivered as a warm body was pressed up close to him.

"But Iruka-honey, I missed you. You never seemed to have time to spend with me anymore." The sly masked pervert silkily replied, his mouth right next to his ear making him shiver, as the king slipped his hand around his smaller lover. The trapped man blushed furiously as those words.

"You know very well that's not true. You know very well that just this morning we…" He started to comment indignantly toward his king. Placing his hands on his chest to make sure that he couldn't return to his previous task that he was bent on completing.

"We just what?" Kakashi placed his face so close to Iruka's that his breath could be felt warm and sticky. Then the sovereign delicately pulled down his mask so he could start to assault his lover's delicious mouth. The brown haired teacher could no longer deny the wish of his king. Giving in he completely forgot about lessons that needed completion.

(Ha I leave you with the rest)

* * *

-Naruto's POV-

"Oh Kame, I am so hopelessly lost. The old lady must have gone senile because there are no stair cases or corridors where she told me they would be." A black hooded misplaced boy wondered down the halls, up and down staircases, knocking on doors only to have them open and slam in his face. He even tried to talk with maids he'd seen wondering and dusting as he went but they wouldn't give him the time of day commenting that they were too busy with their chores. He tried to avoid the guards he did see because the first one he met accused him as a spy right off the bat and threatened to throw him in the dungeon. Luckily he was quick on his feet.

"Ok now. These surroundings are starting to look familiar. I think I've seen this hallway before and these evil stairs look like they're mocking me again," Naruto pouted at these stairs for a bit. Looking out the window he gazed upon a scenic sight that showed nothing of the town or his home. "I think I may be on the wrong side of the castle but I can't even tell which ways north. This is worst than being lost in the wild… THERE'S NO FOOD HERE!"

With that a noise gurgled that turned out to be the half-starving stomach of the lost teen. It was one thing to be lost but a completely another difference when you haven't eaten all day. Walking all sad and disappointed he didn't notice the figure that was in a hurry to walk past him. They collided and sent the blonde on his backside with an unceremonial thud.

"Watch where you're going," a cold voice came from the person he collided with. Naruto looked up to behold his offender only to find it to be someone of his own age. He seemed cold though because of his piercing eyes that didn't take time to look at him. Instead he looked straight ahead as if he was in a hurry for something. The guy was dressed in a high stately manner and seemed to act superior because he didn't offer to help the blonde to his feet. Instead, he stepped to the side and continued on his way like it never happened. Furious at how rude this kid was Naruto quickly snapped out of his shocked daze and stood pointing at the raven haired boy's receding figure.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? You come walking out just as distracted as me, knock me down and don't even have the courtesy to apologize or help me up? It's bad enough that I've been lost all this time hungry and starving, only to have some snotty brat be rude like everyone else?" Naruto was fuming as he turned away to dust himself off near the window he was walking by.

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

'_Man I got to hurry out of here before someone tries to stop me leaving to do some other stupid task with them. Danm these hallways, why do we have so many of them. They are so pointless, like all these people here are pointless. And why does it seem that all the servant doors refuse to open them when I try to knock. Like they're trying to keep someone out…"_

THUD

"Watch where you're going." _God they keep hiring incompetent hands around the castle these days. They can't even watch where they're going so they don't bump into anyone. Well whatever, not my problem._

"Hey! Who do you think you are? You come walking out just as distracted as me, knock me down and don't even have the courtesy to apologize or help me up? It's bad enough that I've been lost all this time hungry and starving, only to have some snotty brat be rude like everyone else?"

'_God I hate when servants try to plead forgiveness for when they… get in… my… What? That was not the usual comment heard everyday…' _Confused at this outburst Sasuke stopped and slowly turned around. The kid wasn't even facing him and was dusting himself off. He seemed to have dropped a package. Retracting his thoughts to remember what the kid said he realized that he indeed wasn't one of the helping hands in the house. Curiosity got the best of Sasuke because he was so isolated, he didn't see kid's his own age that weren't serving hands. And they were too nervous to try to talk to him. _'He seems to have dropped a package. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and return it.'_

Slowly proceeding to pick up the package, it was surprisingly heavy. _'He was lugging this around lost? I wonder if he ever sparred before. He might be able to hold his own.'_ Approaching this kid, he could tell that he was starting to intrigue him. He seemed to be about the same height as him. With a nudge he tapped the package on the kid's shoulder. The kid turned around to look at the package for a second confused. Then he peered up to see gave him the gift.

With a quick intake of breath that would only be noticed if you were looking for it, Sasuke couldn't think of anything except the aspects of this blonde haired blue eyed boy. He was so different than anyone he has ever seen before. He was totally at a lost for words, yet lucky for him, the lost boy was the first to speak.

"Well I see you actually do have some manners," he commented as he snatched the package from his hands.

* * *

-Naruto's POV-

_Well at least he took the decency to return the package. I hope it's not damaged. Heck, I don't even know if it's fragile so why should I care. Oh well. Dang it's hot in here. I should take off my hat. Besides I'm not in town so it shouldn't be a problem here. _He removed his hood without consequences and was about to thank the kid in front of him when he too was caught off guard.

_Hey… He looks… different. How could someone have such dark hair? Whoa. He's really pale too. He's pretty decent looking for a snob snicker Does he get out at all? I wonder if he'll help show me the way out because if he doesn't I don't know what I'm going to do. I still have to get back to the senile old lady and give her a piece of my mind. Then I have to go home, cook, eat and do whatever punishment my 'mother' comes up for me._

"Well… Thank you," Naruto casually patted the shoulder of the other teen. "So could you help a guy out?"

The other seemed to simply watch Naruto as if curious what he would do next. This frustrated Naruto… Just a bit.

"Hello! I am talking to you? I am so totally lost in this big castle and I need to get to the kitchen. Then if you could help me find a way out of this evil godforsaken castle," Naruto, still holding the package scratched the back of his head in a nonchalant way looking around him to see if he spoke too loud, "I would really be grateful… umm… What is your name? Mine is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

With that he placed his hand out to shake since this was their first meeting and he was praying to Kame that the stoic raven haired boy hadn't heard one of those nasty rumors that always made other people hate him. But the boy simply looked at the hand as if it was beneath him to shake it and stared back at Naruto as if he had lost his mind. Naruto didn't know what to make of this and simply stood there with a questioning look on his face.

_Well, I wonder what's wrong with him. He seems to be at some sort of loss. Doesn't he know how to shake hands? _The boy seemed to get more agitated the more confused Naruto's face got. Finally with what seemed like a sneer Sasuke merely turned around and started walking. _What in the world was that? Who does he think he is? Wait a second, he stopped walking. Does he want me to follow him? Well I hope he's leading me the right way but, what other choice do I have?_

Naruto followed the other teen without any worries as to where they actually where. The only thing that was on the blonde's mind right now was the figure in front of him. This was the first time that he got a good look at him. He was dressed like a classic spoiled rich kid with all the fancy fabric on his coat. They seemed to be about the same height, Naruto couldn't truly tell because of both their spiky hair. But he seemed to be really handsome…

With that thought Naruto blushed. How could he possibly describe another guy like that? And so bluntly. Right then he was so grateful that boy was walking in front of him without looking back. _'This is so humiliating, first I'm lost and then this rude noble kid pushes me down. Then he starts to lead me to kame knows where and now I start describing him as a handsome, dashing, well built… Aaaauughhh'_

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

'_What is with this guy? First he acts like he doesn't even know that I am the crown prince. Then has the nerve to ask to 'shake hands' and now he seems to be agitated while cluelessly follow me to the kitchen without so much as a thank you. He is by far the most etiquette deprived character I have ever met. What kind of name is Naruto. Who would be stupid enough to name a child such a weird name? And why am I wondering about so much useless junk? It's not like me. Well, neither is leading some total stranger around the castle'_

Walking he could feel the eyes of the blonde behind him on his back. But he told himself that he would not crack under this pressure. Yet it was unbearable for some reason. He was trained and raised to withstand the constant pressure of every meeting and ball he was forced to attend, but this boy was driving him nuts. He wasn't used of someone around his age except for Neji and he was always like that but that never bothered him. While he was pondering he realized he was just about to pass the corridor to the kitchen right next the exit. He stopped abruptly only to have the said boy bump into him.

"…hn… down that corridor is the kitchen," Sasuke smirked, " and down the hall in the castle exit."

He turned around to look at the lost boy only to be mildly amused by the fact that looked completely shocked and astounded. Sasuke had been wondering how he could get lost by such simple directions but that look was priceless. He had to use all his effort to not smile at the bewildered look the blonde gave him. Then he completely surprised Sasuke with his outburst.

"THAT CRAZY BACHAAN! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME! IT WAS RIGHT HERE THE WHOLE TIME AND SHE GAVE ME CRAZY DIRECTIONS ABOUT A PLACE THAT NEVER EXISTED. THE NERVE!" Naruto was totally fuming that he didn't even notice the other boy walk past him in a dignified way until he spoke.

"Well, try not to get lost in my castle again. Dobe!" With that Sasuke left smirking. When Naruto finally contemplated what was said he burst out again.

"I AM NOT A DOBE YOU…. TEME!…?..." Sasuke had expertly left without a trace so it made Naruto feel like he was only talking to himself even though the stoic teen could still hear the rants down the corridors. With a smirk he continued his journey to the training grounds. At least he had something to reflect on about today.

To Be Cont.

* * *

Hey everyones. Hope you liked it. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in this. And for those freaks who try and tell me they corrected my work… I have a little secret to tell you…. whisper I don't care whisper… No I really don't. I hope you liked Sasuke and the humor. Yet again I'm sorry about taking so freakin long. You could kill me after I finish this if you like… but only in your mind okay. I started another story just because I had a dawning of an awesome idea so I hope you like it.

Laterz from Me

P.S. I have read some of your reviews and I am happy that you like my stories. I got a few comments about the Tsunade bit but I couldn't find a woman snooty enough to fill the part as the rich lady who would be attracted enough to be married to a noble just because. But this is a different time era and Tsunade never truly went through all the ordeals that made her cool in the series so… get over it XP


	5. Green Apple

Hello again to everybody out there! Thank you to those who keep reviewing for me, it makes me feel better and get more of a drive to continue to write. Without you I might just make a whole bunch of rough drafts and never post them so only I would know the story. But I like sharing with people so I don't think you'll have to worry too much. Sorry can't sound perky because it's early and I just woke up… Well enough of me though, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. Sasuke does ;P

Narutoella

Green Apple

-Naruto's POV-

Walking out of the castle was our still agitated blond. Grumbling about rude nobles, evil castles and senile old people. Trudging along he took some of the back roads to get to the market. Today has been such a hectic day. Sighing he gave up trying to figure out why all these 'misfortunes' seemed to always happen to him. As he continued to walk onto the main market street, he didn't realized that he left his hood off. Walking in broad daylight without something to hide his uncanny features only announced one thing. OPEN TARGET.

Luckily though he was not noticed until he approached the old lady's stand. She sat in awe at his full features being presented in the middle of the street, unhearing his words as he began to 'have a word' with her.

"Old lady! What were you thinking! How could you just forget how to get to the castle kitchen when the directions were so easy? You sent me on a wild goose chase. That was so embarrassing!" The blonde teen ranted throwing his hands in the air to emphasis his frustration.

"…umm… young lord…" the old lady tried to mumble quietly and started to pick up his basket and hand it to him, for she had noticed the attention he was drawing to himself. The kids on the street began to take notice of the loud mouth kid and his noticeable appearance. There wouldn't be much time for him go get away if he didn't notice quickly.

"What is it baachan? You look pale. Are you okay? Are you sick?" Naruto's features changed from frustrated to worried. He hoped he didn't upset the old bird. But all he can see was her hand that was pointing at his head. _'What in the world is she pointing at? Do I have something on my face?' _Then the boy proceeded to smear at his face to wipe off all that might've been on it?

"Did I get it baachan? Was there something on my face?" He asked innocently.

"…No… young lord," she was starting to shake and her hands were starting to point at him more feverantly. She then whispered, "…your…. hood…!..."

'_My hood?" _reaching up he automatically and felt where his hood was. Or at least where it should've been. When he only touched his own spiky hair he wore a confused look on his face. Then suddenly it dawned on him, _"I don't have my hood on… wait… what? I don't… have… my…" _The panic he started to feel bleed into his eyes as they took on a shocked expression. He was out in the open and everyone could see him. Slowly he turned his eyes to look behind him, ever so slowly. Only to find three boys walking 'casually' closer, with there eyes intent on him.

He then slowly turned back towards her as if he didn't notice the approaching boys. He pretended that he was still conversing with the old lady as he nonchalantly picked up his food supplies and tied them tight inside his basket to make sure they wouldn't fall out. He knew what was going to happen and he got in trouble last time for bruising some apples he bought. Then, as the adolescents drew within twenty feet he waved goodbye and walked towards the nearest alleyway. The three boys continued to tail him.

Naruto could still hear his steps and tried to keep a calm walking when his heart started racing like there was no tomorrow. _'Just a little bit more. Just into the alleyway. Please oh please don't let anyone try to slow me down.' _He paced down to the corner of the closest alleyway and began to turn. The second he knew he was out of street sight he took off as fast as he could. At first he couldn't hear anything but his own footsteps as he sprinted to where he thought was home.

Then he heard a shout and more running steps. _'Oh crap! At least I got a head start on them. Dammit, I don't usually go down this way. I think I may be lost. But I believe home is somewhere this direction. Since everything doesn't look familiar I guess I'll just have to take a chance!" _Sprinting as fast as he could he started to distance himself. _'Sometimes I love my mothe… my 'mistress' for giving me so many chores. I can still outrun them. And these tunnels really help. Sometimes there close enough to switch without changing my direction. As long as I don't run into a… dead… end…'_

Naruto had to eat his own words as, lo and behold, he ran into a dead end. It was not just any dead end. It was a dead end with stone walls about ten feet high on every side. But suddenly he found himself distracted by the oddest of occurrences. There was another boy sitting on the wall. His hair was bright red, he wore clothes of black and had a tattoo on his forehead that said love (no gourd! XP) under a tree that had interlaced roots in the walls. The kid had a scary look on his face, as if he was disturbed and despised everyone around him. Giving Naruto a hard look that told him to back off scared the boy to retreat a couple steps. _'He doesn't really seem like a nice person. Maybe he already knows about me… Oh shit! Today totally sucks!'_

Just as Naruto was going to retreat away from the dead end he heard distance footsteps getting closer. The shouts of the pursuing kids were getting clearer. Panicking Naruto forgot his fear of the glaring redhead and raced to the wall near him. The blond then hoisted himself up the roots that where in the wall. This thoroughly confused the tense green eyed boy as Naruto then jumped over the wall. On the other side of the wall the ground was a lot higher. The wall only seemed to be about two and a half feet from the ground on the other side.

'_No wonder the kid didn't have a problem being up here. This must be part of his yard' _Looking at previous said boy, Naruto took a closer inspection. He was in the shade of the tree to his right and still stared unyieldingly. He was actually pretty handsome for a boy's standard. Not that Naruto was 'looking or anything'. The boy seemed to want to say something but was at a loss for words. Naruto just grinned at him and that confused the boy to no end. Then suddenly the footsteps rounded the corner and reached the dead end Naruto was just in.

Naruto suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place. _'Oh crap! Just for a second I forgot what was going on! Oh please don't tell them please don't tell them!' _Naruto was chanting in his head as he looked pleadingly at the other boy. The redhead simply glared at Naruto, then slightly shifted his gaze to the three boys.

-Gaara's POV-

'_What the hell'_ Were all the words that Gaara could think off as this blond boy came out of nowhere, jumped over his wall and seemed to be asking him not to tell these other three boys who wondered down his alleyway. Agitated at all these strange occurrences, he simply wished them to all go away and leave him in peace.

"Hey, you up there!" _'Are they talking to me?' _"Did a blond kid run around here anytime today?"

The redhead pondered this for a moment. _'They want to know where this kid is right. Well what the hell, it has nothing to do with me and I want them to all go away so…' _The redhead was about to open his mouth to tell the kid where the blond one was when suddenly.

"Hello! Could you hurry up already? We don't have all day you know!" Gaara visibly tensed. _'No one tells me what to do!" _He then proceeded to give a malicious glare at the ones who dared to command him. The boys all stopped talking in mid-sentence. Subconsciously they slow began to back away. Then the spiteful redhead spat venomously, "Get out of here now or I'll KILL you!"

These short, yet affective, words sent the three sprinting the other way as fast as they could. They all swore in their heads to never go down that guy's alleyway again.

The hiding kid sighed in relief. Gaara was yet again sent into confusion. _'He must have heard how nasty I sounded and yet he sits there unfazed. Who is this boy?'_ He then continued to gaze up on the boy, waiting for him to say something because sure in hell wasn't. _'I've said enough for today.'_

Naruto for now had been saved! He was so joyous he didn't even pick up how vicious his savior was. He just knew that he was saved! Breathing a sigh of relief he sat there for a moment to let his heart slow down. This had been a very stressful day for the blonde.

-Naruto's POV-

'_Shit today was such a cruddy day! I am so glad it's almost over with' _standing up from where he was hiding he leaned with his elbowed propped up against the wall. "Hey, thanks for the assist. Much obliged." Naruto grinned at the mysterious redhead. He still hadn't spoken a word since he yelled at those guys. "Well I'm Naruto. What's your name?" A few more moments passed without another word being spoken, but the unrelenting stare remained. _'Gez! This guy really isn't the talking type huh.. I've been running into a lot of those lately.'_ He pondered as he was thinking about earlier that day. Starting to feel awkward, the blond decided to break the silence.

"So do you stay here? Or is this your own special little hang out spot?" Naruto grinned at his own comment but all that seemed to produce was a twitching eye from the boy. Sighing, he finally gave up trying to strike up a conversation deeming it futile. _'Oh I know!' _Hitting one fist on the other palm he then reached into his basket and pulled out a green apple, quickly tossed to Gaara.

"Here, catch!" The apple was chucked and Gaara caught it reflexively, not even knowing what the offending object was. Once in hand, the red head stared at a green apple. Still confused he still continued to stare for the longest time without saying a word. _'Oooops! I'm not even sure if he even likes apples, but come on. They're apples! I have never met anyone who didn't like apples!'_

"Well, umm, I guess I'll be going now." Hoping down from the wall and Naruto proceeded to retrace his steps to the exit.

Gaara's -POV-

Unable to make out any of this he simply stared the green apple. _'What? Why did he give me this?' _Totally confused by the boys motives he continued to ponder all the happenings that progressed between them. No one has ever given him anything without expecting something in return. _'It makes no sense. Money? Influence? Death wish?' _For the life of him, Gaara could not tell why the blonde was acting so nonchalant. So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the boy called Naruto jump off the wall and start walk until he turned around to wave and said 'Bye!'.

Gaara quickly turned to see the receding body of the strangest and bizarre person he has ever met in his entire life. Without completely thinking over it he responded with in a mono tone, but loud enough voice to be heard.

"Gaara."

Naruto had heard him but turned around just to make sure he wasn't crazy. They stared at each other for a few more seconds that day. Then Gaara decided to speak again.

"My name is Gaara." And that's all he said. Yet to his surprise the boy grinned wide enough to split his face.

"Well see you later Gaara!" With one more wave the blonde left leaving the green-eyed youth gazing at the black tunnel which the boy entered and disappeared. Then switching to glance at the apple still in his hand.

'_Ah! I get it' _Gaara threw up the apple a few times before taking a bit and chewing it. A smirk started to form on his face as he spared one last look towards the city and turned walking away to his home. _'It is what they call…'_

'_A Gift._'

To be cont.

Author's Note

I am evil! Mwahahahaha! I was thinking of adding another part to it but it seemed terrific place to stop. I'm somewhat dissatisfied with my work on this so far. It seems to become more realistic… I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing. It's not as humorous as I intended so far but I guarantee that I have some hilarious turns on their rollercoaster ride! Mwahahahahaha! Well please review as much as you want because you are the ones that drive me to the next chapter!

Laterz from

Me (aivivi)


End file.
